Calvin and Hobbes in Reality Show Mayhem
by calvinhobbes1010
Summary: Calvin and Hobbes find a mysterious remote sending them into different reality shows. FINISHED!
1. The Remote That Wasn’t a Remote

Calvin and Hobbes in:

**Reality Show Mayhem **

Chapter 1: The Remote That Wasn't a Remote

"Jeez, there's nothing on T.V. today" said Calvin.

"Yeah" said Hobbes.

"I've got an idea, we'll go get an "R" rated movie at CircleBreaker" (CircleBreaker is BlockBuster).

"Your mom won't like this" said Hobbes with fear in his voice.

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her" said Calvin with confidence.

So Calvin and Hobbes walked to CircleBreaker and decided to take a short cut.

"Calvin, I don't think this is such a good idea!" said Hobbes, apparently very frightened of dark alleys.

"Don't worry about it, there are only a few hundred kidnappings done in dark alleys" said Calvin.

"Oh, that's comforting" said Hobbes sarcastically.

"Glad I can comfort you good buddy" said Calvin.

Then they saw a box that started shaking and rumbling.

"OK, we can go now" said Hobbes beginning to walk away from the strange box.

"Hobbes, buddy, let's just open up the box, and find out what's inside, then we can go home and I'll make you your favorite tuna fish sandwich" said Calvin.

Calvin opened up the box and saw a white remote.

"It's just a T.V. remote" said Calvin.

Calvin grabbed the remote and a screen popped up and Calvin read out:

"Destination: Pick a Channel"

"Let's pick CBS." said Calvin.

"Show:" the words said on the T.V. remote"

"Ummmmmmmmmmm" said Calvin.

"GIVE ME THAT!" screamed Hobbes and he tried to swipe the remote out of Calvin's hands.

The remote went flying in the air and hit the ground with a thump.

"Good going" said Calvin, trying to make Hobbes feel bad.

"You have chose Survivor, as your show" said the remote.

"What the..."

There was a "ZAP" and there was a streak of purple that hit Calvin and Hobbes, sending them flying through the world of T.V.


	2. The Survivors Who Didn't Survive Part 1

Chapter 2:

The Survivors Who Didn't Survive Part 1

"Welcome to Survivor: The Couch" said Creff Robst, the host of the show (He is Jeff Probst's replacement).

"This season, we decided to switch things up, we are going to have the players be on a couch instead of a deserted island".

"The rules of this game our simple: there will be a T.V. in front of the couch showing shows such as Dora the Explorer and Blues Clues"

"If anyone cracks from watching too much TV and decides to leave the couch and run away they lose".

"And at the end of every immunity challenge, the losing team will vote someone off".

"Our contestants for this season are all from the same town, but all have many differences" said Creff.

"First we have, Calvin who is a hyperactive boy and enjoys watching TV and eating junk food".

"Next we have Hobbes, a talking stuffed tiger who likes tuna fish sandwiches".

"Then we have Susie, who is a nerd who studies too much".

Calvin laughed as Susie sat down on the couch.

"Ha, Ha Susie, you're a nerd who studies too much!" said Calvin.

"Our next player is Moe who enjoys beating Calvin up and calling him Twinkie".

"Then we have Miss Wormwood, a really old school teacher who is very grouchy".

"Our next two contestants are Mom and Dad, who wish they could send Calvin to an orphanage".

"THEY WANT ME TO GO TO AN ORPHANGE!" screamed Calvin.

"Then we have Uncle Max, who is a single uncle.

"And those our players...wait, we have another player" said Creff.

"His name is Joe? What, there's Joe in Calvin and Hobbes".

Joe started walking away crying but then Creff said "Joe a guy who likes peanuts".

"Yeah!" said Joe as he ran over to the couch.

"Ok", said Creff "since we have an uneven amount of players, we must vote off the first person".

"Calvin, go vote over there in that little pillow hut we made on the couch".

Calvin walked over to the voting hut and took the cap off the pen.

"Joe, sorry man, but you just have to go" said Calvin as he showed the camera his slip of paper.

"Next up, Hobbes" said Creff.

Everyone in the group voted for Joe, and Joe even voted for himself because he thought that the person with the most votes is safe.

"The first person voted off Survivor: The Couch is... Joe" said Creff.

Joe went off weeping.

"Joe, the couch has spoken".

Joe walked away from the couch.

"Now that we have an even amount of players, we will split up the teams" said Creff.

"Mom, Dad, Uncle Max, and Miss Wormwood, you team name will be the Dora Explorers" said Creff.

All the adults high-fived each other as Creff said their team.

"Calvin, Hobbes, Susie, and Moe, your team name will be the Blues Clues" said Creff.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The Survivors Who Didn't Survive Part 2

Chapter 3:

The Survivors Who Didn't Survive Part 2

The players woke up from the night, and there was Creff standing right in front of them.

"WAKE UP, WAKE UP YOU LAZY PIECES OF DOG DROPPINGS, I mean nice little angels" said Creff.

Everyone looked at Creff.

"OK, today's reward challenge will be difficult, but the reward will help some of you" said Creff.

"You will have to sit on the couch and you will have to stare at the television, which will be playing The Wiggles" said Creff.

"But that's not all, while watching the Wiggles, you will have headphones on your ears, which will have Charlie and Rosalyn talking on the phone in one ear, and in the other ear you will have to listen to The Wiggles" said Creff.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed the Blues Clues team.

"What could be so hard about this challenge" said the Dora Explorers team.

"You don't know what The Wiggles are, do you?" asked Moe.

"No we don't, but they don't sound so terrible" said Uncle Max.

"Oh, you just wait and see" said Calvin and Hobbes.

"Do you guys want to know what your playing for?" asked Creff.

"Yeah" said the players.

"This white remote, and this tuna fish sandwich will be your prize said Creff.

"HOBBES, that's the remote that got us here!" said Calvin, but Hobbes wasn't listening.

Hobbes was staring at the tuna fish sandwich and was drooling.

Calvin picked up a large rock and bashed Hobbes in the head.

"YYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW" said Hobbes, but then he went back to his staring.

"OK, if I can't get your attention that way, I guess I'll just light your tail on fire" said Calvin.

Calvin took out a lighter and hit the button and a bright flame appeared.

But before Calvin lit Hobbes tail, Hobbes swung his tail and sent the lighter flying out of Calvin's hands.

Then the lighter landed on the couch, causing the couch to start on fire.

"OK, start the challenge" said Creff.

"But how are we supposed to sit on fire" said Calvin.

Creff wasn't listening.

The headphones were put in and the challenge began.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, FFFFFFFFIIIIIIIRRRREEEEEEE" screamed Calvin, but no one was paying attention to him.

Then Calvin ripped out his headphones.

So then Calvin started screaming at the top of his lungs, but no one could hear him because of the headphones.

Then Calvin tried bashing people in the head with a baseball bat, but everyone was hypnotized from The Wiggles.

"FIRE, DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND, THERE'S A FIRE" screamed Calvin, but still no one answered.

So then Calvin tried yanking out the headphones from the ears of Hobbes, but they wouldn't come out.

Then, suddenly, all the players turned at Calvin, and had an evil stare.

"Attack!" screamed Creff.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, EVERYONE'S HYPNOTIZED" screamed Calvin.

He ran over to the white remote and ran over to Hobbes.

But then Creff grabbed the remote from Calvin's hands.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH, CREFF IS EVIL" screamed Calvin.

Calvin poked Creff's eyes, and then grabbed the remote.

He ran over to Hobbes and pointed the remote at them.

There was a purple streak, and Calvin and Hobbes were gone.


	4. The Unamazing Race Part 1

Chapter 4: The Un-amazing Race

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Calvin and Hobbes, as they were flying through the T.V. world.

They suddenly hit the ground with a hard bang.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" moaned Calvin, as he was laying on the floor of an airplane.

"Welcome to the Un-Amazing Race, and my name is Iwillbe Yourhost" said Iwillbe.

"You will be traveling around the world, completing various challenges" said Iwillbe.

"As soon as we land, which will be in about 20 minutes, the race will start, you must go to the clue box" said Iwillbe.

"But first, let me introduce the teams" said Iwillbe.

"Calvin and Hobbes are one team, Mom and Dad, Uncle Max and Moe, and Susie and Rosalyn" said Iwillbe.

The plane landed and the race began.

Calvin and Hobbes fell behind in the footrace to the clue box, so they had a plan.

"Hey Hobbes, I have some water balloons in my backpack" said Calvin.

"So" said Hobbes.

"I'm gonna throw them at the other teams" said Calvin.

"OOOOOOOOOHHHHH" said Hobbes.

Calvin nailed Susie and Rosalyn, who were in the lead, and they fell to the ground, causing everyone to fall to the ground.

"YES, DIRECT HIT" said Calvin as he and Hobbes ran right pass all the other teams.

They got the clue first and the clue read: "Now travel to the local airport and buy the tickets to Italy".

Everyone ran after they read the clue.

Calvin and Hobbes did not know how to buy tickets, so they just stole some while the cashier lady wasn't looking.

But what they did not know was that they grabbed the wrong tickets.

Everyone else got the right tickets.


	5. Charlie's Plan

Chapter 5: Charlie's Plan

Charlie was sitting on the couch, watching T.V.

The Amazing Race was supposed to be on, but some lame show was on called the Un-Amazing Race.

Then he saw Calvin.

"Gosh, I didn't get rid of Calvin in Survivor, but I think I can rid of him in this show" said Charlie.

See, Charlie was still angry that him and Rosalyn broke up, and it was all because of that little punk, Calvin, and his stuffed tiger Hobbes.

So then Charlie decided to send Calvin and Hobbes into reality shows, and then exterminate them.

But he failed in Survivor, because Creff is a big bum.

So now he thought that Iwillbe Yourhost could finish the job.

He was going to send Calvin's plane into a drop, causing havoc, and then he was going to have Iwillbe hypnotize the passengers into throwing Calvin and Hobbes off the plane.

He started to laugh, in a very evil way.

"MMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAA, hacking cough".

Charlie started to choke.

Then his mean old grandma punched him right in the stomach.

"CAH" coughed Charlie.

"Gee thanks grandma" said Charlie.


	6. The Unamazing Race Part 2

Chapter 6:

The Unamazing Race Part 2

Calvin and Hobbes boarded their plane.

"No one else is on here" said Calvin.

"I guess we got an earlier flight" said Hobbes.

Now what Calvin and Hobbes didn't know was that when they boarded the wrong plane, Charlie thought they were on the other flight.

"Please fasten your seat-belts as we prepare to take-off" said the pilot.

Now they were in the air.

"Man, flight #67 is coming in really close" said the pilot.

"Wait, it just took a straight down drop" said the pilot.

"It's coming right at us".

"EVERYONE OUT OF THE PLANE" screamed the pilot.

Everyone got their parachutes on, except for Calvin and Hobbes.

They were sleeping.

Everyone began to jump out of the plane, and then it was empty, and the other plane (which was the one all the other teams were on) collided with Calvin and Hobbes plane.

Calvin and Hobbes grabbed onto the other plane just in time.

They got inside.

"Wow that was weird" said Calvin.

Suddenly, all the planes riders turned their eyes toward Calvin and Hobbes.

"PREPARE TO DIE" said the riders.

Then, Charlie's voice came in on the loudspeaker.

"HAHAHAHA, now you guys are gonna die" said Charlie.

"What?" said Calvin.

"You made Rosalyn break up with me, and now I'm gonna order these people to throw you off the plane" said Charlie.

All the people stood up.

"ATTACK" said Charlie.

All the people began to walk towards Calvin and Hobbes.

Then Hobbes said "Hey Calvin" and he pointed to these parachutes under a seat.

They grabbed them.

"Oh no Hobbes, I'm really scared" said Calvin.

Then he broke the window open and they both jumped out.


	7. The Final Battle

Chapter 7:

The Final Battle

Calvin and Hobbes were falling through the sky.

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP" screamed Calvin.

"YYYYYYYYEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, HHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP" screamed Hobbes.

Then they crashed into a building called "Work Here if You Just Got Dumped Because of Some Six Year Old Kid".

Charlie was sitting at his desk, filing some papers, when Calvin and Hobbes crashed right into his desk.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH, THERE'S BOMBS FLYING EVERYWHERE" screamed Charlie.

Calvin and Hobbes poked their heads out of the desk.

They saw a lot of Rosalyn's boyfriends there.

Then, they all stared at Calvin and Hobbes.

"Oh jeez" said Calvin.

All of the workers started walking towards the desk "ATACK" screamed Charlie.

Calvin and Hobbes ran towards the elevator, closing it just in time before the workers got a hold of them.

They pushed the very top floor, and the workers saw the numbers going up, so they ran up the stairs.

"Hey Calvin, what's that sound" asked Hobbes.

It sounded like an army charging up the stairs, and that's pretty much what it was.

So Calvin hit the down arrow in the elevator, and the footsteps paused, and the footsteps started going down the stairs.

Then, there was a big loud bang on the side of the elevator.

"OH SHOOT, THEIR GRABING ON THE ELEVATOR!" screamed Calvin.

Suddenly, the top of the elevator was ripped off.

Calvin hit the "Ludicrous Speed" button on the elevator, causing the elevator to go super fast.

The elevator was going so fast that it crashed through the roof of the building (which made the workers fall off) and sent the elevator flying through the sky.

"We're safe now..." said Hobbes, but then they went straight down.

The boys were now floating in the air because of gravity.

Then, Calvin got thrown through the hole in the top of the elevator, but he grabbed on the top just in time.

"HHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEE HHHHHHHOOOOOOOBBBBBBBBBEEEESSS!" screamed Calvin.

Hobbes picked up the wires from the elevator that a ripped off to give them to Calvin to hang on to.

He tied the ends to the hold-on-to railings in the elevator, and gave the other ends to Calvin.

Then, they entered the building again.

They crashed through the building instead of going into the elevator shaft.

Calvin let go and found Charlie.

"Hey Charlie, how's it going" said Calvin nervously.

"You made me break up with my girlfriend" said Charlie.

Calvin grabbed a metal pipe (because they were on the 'In Development Floor') and so did Charlie.

They began to fight (luckily, while he was bored at home, Calvin had watched the show 'How to Fight Your Babysitters Boyfriend with a Pipe').

Then, Hobbes snuck up on Charlie and used the bashed him in the head with a pipe.

They tied him up and sent him to prison.


	8. Epilouge

Chapter 8:

Epilogue

Calvin and Hobbes went home as if nothing ever happened.

They never wanted to watch another reality show for the rest of their life.

Rosalyn found out about Charlie, and didn't want to baby-sit Calvin anymore.

So they got something good out of this whole adventure.

_The next chapter will be a bonus chapter: it will be a preview of my next story: Reality Show Mayhem 2: This Time, It's Not Reality._


	9. Reality Show Mayhem 2 Preview

**REALITY SHOW MAYHEM 2: THIS TIME, IT'S NOT REALITY**

_**Coming Soon!**_

This fic will contain of the following shows:

Lost

Invasion

C.S.I.

Everybody Loves Raymond

This story should be longer than Reality Show Mayhem 1.


End file.
